Angel of Darkness
by AquaTonic
Summary: Friends. At the age of 14, both of them were separated but, once they find each other do you think it might spark a romance? r/r
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl sat there on a bed. All alone. Other metal framed beds filled the room with metal chests at the end of them. A blanket sat there, folded neatly. Everything in order. She was new here. A camo. uniform with black boots were at the end of the bed. She let out a long sigh and took out a small heart shaped locket. She opened it to have two pictures of a man and woman.  
  
"Is that your parents?" asked a male voice. She turned to see a man in the uniform standing there. He smiled at her. She nodded.  
  
"Why are you here?" her asked.  
  
"My new parents want me to learn about the arts of war so that I will become a great ruler by my new brothers side," she replied.  
  
"New parents? New brother?" He sat down next to her. She handed him the small locket.  
  
"This is that last thing my real parents gave to me before they were killed. I was adopted and now they've sent me here to learn things that I believe are useless." He leaned back.  
  
"Yeah. War is a terrible thing but, you know, someone has to fight for the rights. One day, I'm going to be known to all as the Great Destroyer. I will protect the people of earth if it means my life." She nodded at him.  
  
"I will be sure to help you as much as I can." He looked at the clock.  
  
"Well babe, you should get in your uniform. Lunch is going to be ready in ten minutes. You can sit with me and my friends." She nodded.  
  
"I would really like that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chaos every where. People running, red lights flashing. The base was under attack. She was quickly grabbed and pulled into a secret passage. A hand was clasped over her mouth gently.  
  
"Don't worry. It's me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you babe." She reconzied the voice and held onto him as she heard the battle going on above ground. He was looking up while holding her. Her fingers gently grasped onto his shirt.  
  
"You know that I will have to leave you because of this." He nodded.  
  
"Just promise not to forget me." She looked up at him.  
  
"I promise I won't. I want you to have this so you can remember me." She put her locket around his neck.  
  
"The last thing your real parents gave you before they were killed..." She placed her fingers over his lips gently.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Just hold me." He grabbed her tightly in his arms. Never wanting to let go. Trying not to ruin their friendship by telling her all his feelings before she left...  
  
  
  
  
AN: So, what do you think? R/R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Her head quickly shot up at the closing of a door loudly. She tried to focus her eyes to see her commanding officer standing there.  
  
"Lieutenent Kushranada, there is a visitor for you down stairs," he said. She nodded and slowly stood up. She followed him out the door and to the elevator.  
  
"You had another dream?" he asked. She nodded while straightening her uniform.  
  
"It was about my past Colonel O'Brien." He smiled at her with his green eyes gleeming to match his short red hair.  
  
"You know you can just call me Paul." She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do about this? They seem more about nightmares rather than dreams. That poor child had everything taken from her. She was alone, like I was. But, it seems that she had a guardian angel watching over her. Protecting her from danger. But, why can't I see who these people are?" she asked him. Her emerald eyes turning to him. He looked at her.  
  
"Perhaps it's not time for you to see these people. You might have a connection. What exactly happened before I woke you up?" he asked. She touched her golden brown hair to make sure it was in place.  
  
"They were seperated."  
  
"If they were seperated, perhaps this dream is showing you your next mission. Your mission to get these people together but still be able to handle your work here as well," he pointed out. She smiled gently.  
  
"You know Paul, you should be my dream manager instead of my commanding officer."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Perhaps you should try to stay awake during your work so I wouldn't have to be your dream manager," he smiled. She nudged him as the door opened.  
  
"So, who dares to disturb my work?" He smiled.  
  
"Someone that you wouldn't expect." She followed him down the hall and then he opened a door where she entered and looked up. She stopped in her tracks as she looked at the man that stood before her.  
  
"Treize..." He smiled at her with his medium blue eyes and light brown hair.  
  
"Makoto. It's so nice to see you again." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was harsh.  
  
"I knew placing you in this different school would make you more valuble to me as well as our father thought of as well. Makoto, I was surprised to see you always at the top of your class no matter what. Now that you know and can do what no one that I know can, I need you. You can help me with what I've been waiting for and wanting to do. Together, we can follow in our parents foot tracks and make sure that we are great leaders. To rule to colonies and to be greater than the President himself. Will you help me?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Welcome you with open arms after five years of not speaking to me. Never replying to my letters nor even daring to pick-up the phone to speak with me. Valuble you say. Now, all that you're going to do is take me out of this place, out of my rank that I have built into and use me for your own selfish purposes? I think not. If I was going to pick a side between you and the Gundam Pilots, I would go with them. At least they are doing something to make this place better for all people and don't care about their own needs." He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh Makoto. I knew that you would refuse this offer but, you will come around. I hope you know that I am your legal guardian until you are of the age of 21. Until then, you go by my rules, and orders. Is that clear? Now, we are to leave. I will make sure that everything of yours is packed up and ready by the time we arrive hom but first, we go to lunch. Come Makoto." She glared at him and stood there while he walked past her.  
  
"Didn't I make myself clear? I'm not going anywhere with you unless I'm forced." He snapped his fingers and the door opened. Two men came in. She turned her head to look at a window. She made a mad dash for it and quickly crashed through it. She rolled on the ground and quickly got up. They followed behind her. Trying to get her. Something clicked in her head.  
  
'Relena Peacecraft is here. She'll help me. I know she will. Her spacecraft should be leaving any time now,' she thought and quickly ran in that direction. She looked toward the craft that showed a woman getting on. Five other people where following her onto the craft. Her legs were burning and so was her chest. Their was at least three peices of glass in her arms but, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was escape. Escape from them and her brother. She didn't want to be used as a pawn and then destroyed when she wasn't needed anymore. That's what would happen to her. Things had already clicked her in mind while he was speaking to her earlier. She was getting closer. She flagged down the people who let her quickly run aboard. She quickly closed and locked the door. She passed everyone and got into the cockpit where their was no pilots. She took a seat and started it while she placed the headset on. She looked at the chart that showed the next place to stop was Coloney L3.  
  
"Sanq Kingdom craft, this in an order to give up Lieutenent Kushranada or else we will have to forcefully get her ourselfs."  
  
"Star command, this is Lieutenent Kushranada and if you even dare attack this aircraft, this base will be destroyed. Do you hear me? I'm not coming without a fight. Over and out." She picked up the microphone.  
  
"All passenegers please buckle your seatbelt since we will be leaving after this message. Be sure to not unbuckle until we are out of Earth's atmosphere. Thank-you for flying space." She placed it down and then started to go. Within a minute, they were heading up. She looked at the meter as it went up. Someone hit autodrive and quickly grabbed her out of the chair. She tried to pull her arm back from the pain but, he was too strong. She looked to see dark grey eyes and strands of black hair.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was harsh. She didn't answer quick enough for him. He threw her out the door where she quickly rolled and just laid there for a moment. She started getting up as he came toward her.  
  
"Wufei, stop this. Can't you see she's been hurt enough?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. The voice was caring and it belonged to a man? She managed to get to her feet slowly but, lost her balance where someone caught her.  
  
"Man, you're lucky that you haven't passed out. I never knew that a babe could take that much stuff especially from Wufei."  
  
"I must speak with Relena," she managed out. She was placed down on the couch where she tried to keep her eyes open.  
  
"You can't speak to her right now. You have to rest. You can talk to her later." She struggled against them. When she sat up, they pushed her back down. She finally gave up and just stayed down.  
  
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"Treize, do you want us to go after her?" He sat down in his chair.  
  
"No. We'll make to where she comes to us. I want you to make a broadcast announcement that if anyone sees her to tell us of her location. A reward will be held for any given information."  
  
"But, I thought you wanted her to come to us." He looked at the soldier in front of him.  
  
"She will come to us once I endanger the coloney that she's in. I know her. She'll do what ever it takes to make sure that anyone is safe. Now, go make that announcement and bring Zechs to me." The soldier nodded and then left.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes sat there. Watching her. Making sure that she was safe. Another man with a long chestnut braid and colbalt blue eyes sat next to him.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm glad that we got that glass out of her arms before it was too late. But, how did she get the glass in her arms Duo? Do you think she was a a prisoner?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nope. She wouldn't be dressed like that if she was a prisoner," said Duo lounging.  
  
"That is Treize Kushranada's sister." They turned to a man with brown hair and one green eye showing //-  
  
"That can't be Treize's sister! She's such a babe and doesn't even look like him. How did you find that out?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes Trowa. Do tell," said Quatre. He pulled out a tag that said Lt. Kushranada on it and handed it to them.  
  
"We'll get answers when she wakes up but, why does she want to talk to Relena?" asked Quatre.  
  
"She might try to kill her," said Trowa.  
  
"I don't believe that this girl would try to do such a thing. Why would she board our craft after knowing that she was hurt? There has to be something going on here and we are the ones that have to find out," said Quatre. They all nodded and sat back in their chairs while the space craft started making it's way to Coloney L3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I will try to get the chapters out as soon as I can. Don't forget to R/R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes to be looking up at the roof. She sat up to see a man lounging in a chair playing a game on the TV. It was a Gundam Wing game and he was the Deathscythe.  
  
"Come on baby. I know that you can beat Oz! Woohoo! Oh yeah. No! You have to beat them! Come on! Oh man! I lost again." He tossed the controller on the ground and leaned back as he grumbled to himself. He turned his chair around quickly to look at her.  
  
"Ummm, how long have you been watching?" he questioned.  
  
"Only a couple minutes."  
  
"So, what's your name babe?"  
  
"Can I speak with Relena?" she asked.  
  
"After you tell me your name, babe."  
  
"Makoto Kushranada." He leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"Really? Are you related to Treize Kushranada?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Sadly."  
  
"Sadly? Why? Is there something wrong? Are you two fighting with each other? Is he trying to kill you?" Questions kept on pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"Can I see Relena Peacecraft now?" He sighed and leaned back.  
  
"She's not here. Right now, she's in a meeting with the General in charge here. She'll be back in at least an hour." She sighed.  
  
"Why must she be gone in my time of need?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"So, why do you need to talk to her? You can trust Duo to keep your secrets."  
  
"It's too complicated."  
  
"I've done more complicating things then you could ever dream of."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you."  
  
"Cool! Start from the beginning." He quickly took a seat next to her.  
  
"My brother is trying to use me for his own purposes of taking out this universe. I can do things that no one, not even the Gundam Pilots could do. He gave me an offer, I refused. He asked me to come with him, I refused. Therefor, he sent in two men to get me but, I jumped out the window and ran toward the docking bay. I remembered that Relena would be on the base and she is the only person that could help me. The only problem is, they might be looking for me. I am placing you in danger by staying here with you. I really should get going." She started to get up only to be pushed back down.  
  
"I'm curious. What can you do that the Gundam Pilots can't do?"  
  
"That my man, is a secret."  
  
"What will you do if Relena can't help you?" he asked.  
  
"I will go for the Gundam Pilots. There, I will make a proposition. They help me, I'll help them in return. If they can't help me, I will have to go down with a fight if Treize wants me that bad."  
  
"Where do you think that you will find these Gundam Pilots?" She rose an eye brow.  
  
"Why are you so interested?"  
  
"What if I could get you with the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"What if? What would I have to give you in return?" He smiled at her as the wheels turned in his head.  
  
"Perhaps a date. Come with me to dinner and dancing. No no no no no no no no no! I have a better idea! Come to the beach with me and my friends! Yeah!" She rose an eye brow.  
  
"I'll find them myself, thank-you."  
  
"Oh, come on babe. Just one little date. I'm a hard working man and I need to get with the ladies too you know!"  
  
"I don't think the ladies want to get with you." He threw a pillow at her and she caught it and then hit him on the head with it.  
  
"Hey!" She stuck out her tounge. He pushed her. She pushed him back.  
  
"Come on. Just one little date!"  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"Can't you trust people?" She looked at him.  
  
"You can never trust anyone that you don't know." He rose his eye brow.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked.  
  
"Military school."  
  
"I guess we might have went to the same one. I learned that too ya know." She thought of her dream for a moment and looked at him. She then shook her head for a moment.  
  
"No. We didn't go to a school together. I'm sure of it."  
  
"What ever you say babe. Hey, wanna play me?" he asked looking toward the game. She nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't see why I have to come here. Can't you find your own Sailor Senshi yourself?" asked a man crossing his arms over his chest. He had long white hair that was in a long tail and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit with blue shirt and a yellow rose in his pocket.  
  
"You know that we have to find her or else we won't be able to built Crystal Tokyo Yaten," said a blonde wagging a finger at him. A red bow was up in her hair. She just continued walking along with the rest.  
  
"We should be getting back to our own Princess," said a man with long brown hair in a tail in a tan suit with green shirt and a blue rose in his pocket.  
  
"Taiki! You promised that you would help us get her back even if we have to bring her back kicking and screaming. Now, come on and stop stalling," said a woman with black hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Just ingore him Rei. Now, are we on Coloney L3?" asked the same blonde.  
  
"Yes Minako. But, why did we have to get stuck with these complainers?" asked Rei looking at Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Tell Usagi and we'll ask to trade. Now, where is the docking bay? I heard that a ship boarded about an hour ago."  
  
"Do you even know her first and last name?" asked Yaten. Minako turned to him.  
  
"For a matter of fact, I do! Her name is Makoto Kino."  
  
"No, it's not. It's Makoto Kushranada," said Rei.  
  
"It is?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It was changed when she was a child. Now, lets get going!" She nodded and then they continued on their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre and Trowa walked in to see the sight. They just froze and watched.  
  
"No! I won't let a babe beat me!"  
  
"I haven't been in the military for nothing!"  
  
"Come on babe. Take it easy on me!"  
  
"Is that what you're going to say when this happens to you in real life? I don't think so. You fight until the death." Quatre looked at Trowa once he saw Duo get his serious face on.  
  
"Prepare to meet your maker." They both where moving quickly and trying to dodge each other. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Finally you won! I was getting bored." He smiled.  
  
"Well, since I won, will you go on a date with me?" She laid back.  
  
"I'll have to check my schedule."  
  
"It's not like you're going to be busy or anything." She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"You just don't understand, do you Duo? This is something new for me. I just ruined my career that I've been working on ever since I was six. I'm not a Lieutenent any longer. I'm a fugitive. Someone on the wanted list and why? Because of something that I know. I don't have time to go ut on silly dates. I'm trying to make sure that I keep my head on my shoulders or else die trying. You, well, you're lucky. You get to be a carefree guy that goes for what you want no matter what the cost is. Perhaps one day you'll understand where I'm coming from." Duo sat down next to her and lifted her chin up to look at her.  
  
"I understand more than you think babe. I know that you can handle it. How else did you manage to handle all the pressure from being in the military? Don't worry. You're not the only one on the wanted list. I wish I could make you feel better by telling you more but, I can't. All I can tell you is to keep you head up and make jokes about everything. It won't matter what it is. Just as long as you'll get a smile on your face from it." She gently touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"No problem babe." He gave her a hug where he fell over ontop of her.  
  
"Ummm, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah babe?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Remove your hand from my butt or else I'll remove it for you." He grinned.  
  
"Oooo. I'm so scared. I wanna see you try." They moved around on the ground for a moment and then she looked at him from ontop.  
  
"Lets see you get out of this." He smirked and started tickling her until he was ontop again.  
  
"Cheater!" He smiled and then looked up from a cough.  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Relena?" asked Duo taking a seat on the ground next to Makoto.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kushranada but, she will not be able to speak with you at this time. Perhaps some other time though. Maybe a week or two---"  
  
"A week or two? You can't be serious! In a week or two I could already be dead!" Quatre sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but, you can't see her." She got to her feet where Duo stopped her.  
  
"Where you going babe?"  
  
"I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing. If Relena can't see me then, I guess I will go to someone else."  
  
"You're not going to find them," said Duo leaning back. She just smirked.  
  
"You think I won't but, wait and see." With that, she left out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long. I had school stuff to do. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker though. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 3

\\~*~//= flashback or dream  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman walked up to the base with files in her hands. Her black hair was all up and her emerald eyes glowed. She was dressed in a Lieutenent uniform.  
  
"Can I help you Lieutenent?" asked the guard.  
  
"I'm here to show the high commander my report on the Gundam Pilots." He nodded and let her in.  
  
"Just go to Zechs. He'll call Treize to get down here so he can hear your report." She nodded and continued to walk in. When she was out of sight, she looked around and quickly entered into a room that held all the files on everyone. She looked through the files until she grabbed a while stack on the Gundam Pilots. She placed her false files in their place and quickly walked out. She went threw another gate to get off the base. There, she continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but, Miss Kushranada left over an hour ago. We don't know where she is."  
  
"Could you tell us why she left?" asked Rei looking at Quatre. Duo walked out and looked at them.  
  
"She went to go find the Gundam Pilots. Perhaps you might find her on the base, if she hasn't been caught already." Minako pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
"If either of you ever see her again, please be sure to give her this letter." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Thank-you," said Rei and then they left. Duo stretched his arms.  
  
"Well, I better be going. I have places to go to. Relena can take care of herself, right?"  
  
"I heard Treize was going to start attacking Coloney L1 so, we better get there before he does." Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Meet you there!" He then quickly left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She pulled off the black wig and sat it on the table. Her golden brown hair was still up but, she didn't care. All she cared about was letting her head touch that soft pillow on the bed.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
She was crawling in the mud. The rain was pounding down on her as a man was yelling at her to hurry up and get going. She finished crawling and climbed over a tall wall. There, she was the last one of her team to be their. They had finished first.  
  
"Makoto! You did great!" A man hugged her tightly. She smiled.  
  
"So did all of you. I don't know about you but man, am I tired." He let go of her and left one single arm around her shoulders.  
  
"All of us are. Now, lets hit the showers and then hit the beds." She nodded in agreement.  
  
=9=  
  
She sat up in the black room to have these arms go around her.  
  
"Hey babe, it's going to be alright. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise I'll keep you safe. Forever..." She felt the tears on her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, knowing that her dream was now just a dream. People weren't going to come and get her. Take her away from her new found friends and place her somewhere else that she didn't want to be in.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
She sat up in her bed and placed her hand on her chest.  
  
"That girl is me! How could it be me though?" she asked herself aloud. She quickly walked over to the table and opened the files. She gasped at one of the pictures that she saw and quickly left out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of a car. She started walking toward the ramp until she turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Relena!" She saw a woman in uniform running toward her.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Relena, where are those men that were on your craft?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I really don't know. They could be anywhere. They can and go as they please you see. Are they in some sort of trouble?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing but the usual except that they're wanted by Treize. I need to speak with them." A woman with short purple hair and matching eyes ran up to them both.  
  
"Yes Noin?"  
  
"Treize is attacking L1 and we need to get back to Earth. I heard that he will be issuing a lock down until his sister is found. A reward is on her head." Makoto's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Why is he attacking the Colonies? They didn't do anything to him..." Noin and Relena turned to her.  
  
"You are to come with us. I'm not going to leave you here," said Relena. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm going to L1 to try and save the people. Just announce for everyone to start evacuating this Coloney and to head to Earth. That will help." She then ran off toward a mobile suit and jumped in it. Not listening to the owners harsh language toward her. Then, started off into outer space where she made her way toward the raging battle.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
He was holding her close while they were underground. Listening to the battle. Hearing it rage on. Her necklace was around his neck. He heard people coming. Shouting for her. He pulled her back from him.  
  
"Makoto, promise that you will never forget me."  
  
"I could never forget someone like you." He pulled something off from around his neck and placed it around hers. She looked up at him.  
  
"If you ever want to reach me again, type in the words Angel of Darkness over your mobile suit and it will locate me." She nodded and hugged him.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! HURRY UP AND GET HER OUT OF HERE YOU FOOLS!" She was grabbed away from him and quickly taken away. Away from him and everyone there...  
  
\\~*~//  
  
She looked at the face on her screen and reconized who it was. Duo. Duo Maxwell. The pilot of Deathscythe. Gundam Pilot that is. He looked pissed.  
  
"Are you crazy or something? Get away from this battle!" He was yelling. She leaned forward and looked at him.  
  
"I would like to let you know that I am completely insane and I escaped from the military mental hospital. Now, I'm going to tell you once. Only once. I am not leaving this battle field unless I save the lives of L1 or die trying. You have two choices Maxwell. To go with me, or go against me. I leave this choice upon you." She clicked the screen off and blocked anyone from talking to her as she quickly went into battle. Destroying everything and anything in her path. She could tell that she was going to loose this battle and decided to do the one thing that she thought she would have never come down to. She clicked on her screen to go to all the mobile suits within the battle radius.  
  
"Oz Soldiers, I am Makoto Kushranada. I will give myself up as long as you do not hurt the people nor the other pilots in this area." She was quickly surrounded by all the Oz suits which she smiled. Her plan was working. She looked at the red botton that was before her and sighed but, then smiled.  
  
'One life taken is better than a whole coloney,' she thought. Duo's mouth was opened in shock as he looked at her in the middle of the Oz mobile suits.  
  
"I can't believe she's giving up already. We could have beat them and used her against Treize!" He pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. Quatre's voice came in.  
  
"Duo, you're not going to believe this but, I think she's going to make this a suicide mission."  
  
"What?! She's going to killed herself? How do you know?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Heero hacked into her computer system and noticed that she pressed the self distruct mecanisim. There is no way that we can save her now---" They were cut off by an explosion that destroyed the thirty mobile suits around her. Nothing was left.  
  
"NO!!!!" He looked as the parts flew by then, he looked at something. It was a silver cross on a silver chain floating in space. He grabbed it and let himself fall into the darkness.  
  
"There was something about you that I remembered babe. At least I never forgot you but, did you forget about me?" he asked aloud as he grabbed it with his mobile suit hand and then headed toward earth...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
That had all happened three years ago of course but, this question is: Is Makoto Kushranada dead or is there a ray of hope that she is still alive? Perhaps we'll find out as our story finally begins and started to unravel...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So, what cha think of it? Nice cliff hanger huh? But, the question still stands. I want to know if you can think of any possible way that Makoto Kushranada might still be alive or if you think she is dead. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been three years ago since everything had happened. Trieze hadn't been heard from since, the colonies where happy along with Earth. The pilots also recieved a well needed vacation. Heero had spent his time training, Wufei with his sensi, Trowa with his "sister", and Quatre with his sisters. Duo just decided to finish school, get a job, and get an apartment. It was Friday night, around six, he sat there in his chair with his shirt unbottoned, tie undone, and looking at something. It was a heart shaped locket. Inside it was a picture of a man and a woman.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
  
"Is that your parents?" asked a male voice. She turned to see a man in the uniform standing there. He smiled at her. She nodded.  
  
"Why are you here?" her asked.  
  
"My new parents want me to learn about the arts of war so that I will become a great ruler by my new brothers side," she replied.  
  
"New parents? New brother?" He sat down next to her. She handed him the small locket.  
  
"This is that last thing my real parents gave to me before they were killed. I was adopted and now they've sent me here to learn things that I believe are useless." He leaned back.  
  
"Yeah. War is a terrible thing but, you know, someone has to fight for the rights. One day, I'm going to be known to all as the Great Destroyer. I will protect the people of earth if it means my life." She nodded at him.  
  
"I will be sure to help you as much as I can." He looked at the clock.  
  
"Well babe, you should get in your uniform. Lunch is going to be ready in ten minutes. You can sit with me and my friends." She nodded.  
  
"I would really like that."  
  
  
\\~*~//  
  
He closed it and gently held it close to him.  
  
"I wish I would have told you everything I felt that night before we were seperated for the first Makoto. Now that you are gone forever, I can't tell you. All my love is with you," he said aloud and leaned back into his chair.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
A small sigh of relief from a woman as she smelt the sweet summer air. The sun seemed to smile at her and her friends that stood with her. She turned to them.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to meet him?" she asked. A woman with blonde hair in two buns and soft blue eyes smiled.  
  
"You must do this yourself. We can't be a wall and protect you from him. Just a point though, make sure to keep a good distance between him and yourself." She winked at her.  
  
"I'm make sure to do that Usagi," she smiled.  
  
"If he starts yelling at you, yell back at him!" said Rei.  
  
"And make sure that you are the one to finish with the last word. You can never let a man think you're too weak," said Minako. She nodded. Yaten placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know, if you two don't get together, I'll be waiting for you," he said with a cheesy grin. She pushed him away.  
  
"You better watch it or else."  
  
"Or else what?" asked Yaten. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I wasn't trained for nothing." He quickly pulled back.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I get it. You can leave now. We'll meet you here by tomorrow afternoon," said Yaten. She nodded and then started to walk away.  
  
'I hope he hasn't forgotten me,' she thought.  
  
  
==============================================================================  
  
  
Hungry, tired, depressed. That's all he felt. He didn't feel like cooking so, he decided to grab something or perhaps just take a walk. He placed the locket around his neck, buttoned his shirt, tied his tie, placed on his jacket, and then left. He went down the stairs and appeared on the sidewalk. It was a nice place to be living it. A perfect place for a couple to stay together. Where it'd be quiet, not too much noise, and beautiful. He walked around and stopped. A woman in a soft white dress with small purple flowers going all over it. She had her long golden brown hair down, then, she disappeared between people. He just shook it off and continued to walk. He stopped at a small burgar joint. There, he grabbed a meal and waited for it to come.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
"Are you crazy or something? Get away from this battle!" He was yelling. She leaned forward and looked at him.  
  
"I would like to let you know that I am completely insane and I escaped from the military mental hospital. Now, I'm going to tell you once. Only once. I am not leaving this battle field unless I save the lives of L1 or die trying. You have two choices Maxwell. To go with me, or go against me. I leave this choice upon you."  
  
\\~*~//  
  
"Order number 2." He went up, took it, and then took a seat. He looked out the window as the cherry blossoms blew in the wind. That one girl stood there once again. Smiling but yet, he couldn't see her eyes. Then, she disappeared.  
  
"Makoto..." he uttered and then shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked away as she head toward the building with those numbers on it. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she finally spotted it. Her shaky hand reached for the door and entered. Slowly, she walked up the stairs and then stopped at that door that was number 10. Her hand knocked on the door and yet, she waited for an answer. None came. She opened the door to see that it was unlocked. She walked in and closed it gently behind her. It was dark in here. Things where here and their. She opened the windows and shades to get some air into this place. Letting the sweet smell come in and penitrate everything. She looked around to see some clothes here and there. She started picking things up and placing them away. She looked in his closet, grabbed out some sheets and a new blanket. She stripped the bed and then set it all up. It had at least been an hour while she was here. One load of landary was going while everything else was cleaned. Dishes placed away, floor vacuumed, the summer sweet air was all around her. She picked up the silver cross and turned it over. The letters D, U, and O where their in old english writing. She held it close to her gently.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
He was holding her close while they were underground. Listening to the battle. Hearing it rage on. Her necklace was around his neck. He heard people coming. Shouting for her. He pulled her back from him.  
  
"Makoto, promise that you will never forget me."  
  
"I could never forget someone like you." He pulled something off from around his neck and placed it around hers. She looked up at him.  
  
"If you ever want to reach me again, type in the words Angel of Darkness over your mobile suit and it will locate me." She nodded and hugged him.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! HURRY UP AND GET HER OUT OF HERE YOU FOOLS!" She was grabbed away from him and quickly taken away. Away from him and everyone there.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
"I will always remember you," she whispered. Then, she went around shutting the windows, and closing the shades as the coldness started to slip into the room. She looked at the clock. Almost eight. She took a seat on the couch where she tried to keep her eyes open until, they finally closed.  
  
~*~  
  
He slowly walked up his stairs and looked at his watch. Eight-thiry. He opened his door and walked in as the summer smell hit his nose. He stopped.  
  
'I never open my windows,' he thought and then continued in. He turned on the light to see the room clean. Then, the woman from before asleep on his couch. He knew who it was just by the looks.  
  
"Makoto..." As if she heard him call her, her eyes open. Those beautiful emerald ones looking at him. Smiling at him as usual.  
  
"Duo?" He could see the sleep in her eyes and walked over to her.  
  
"Makoto, you're alive." She smiled at him and nodded. He sat down beside her and grabbed her into his arms. His worries gone, a light of hope seemed to shine on him, and he felt like he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"I just couldn't leave here without finishing what I started. I have to take Treize out myself or else, this whole entire universe is doomed---" He pulled her back from him.  
  
"That's all you came back here for? Was to get even?" he asked. She looked down.  
  
"I didn't just come back for that Duo."  
  
"Then what?" he asked. She looked up at him and straightened his tie. His hands gently touched hers and then his finger lifted her chin up to face him.  
  
"Then what?" he asked gently.  
  
"I can't do this alone Duo. I'll be needing yours as well as the other pilots help." He hand gently touched his cheek where his hand gently went over it.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes Makoto. Their are more words you have to say but, you aren't sure of saying them yet," he whispered. He moved her hand gently over to his mouth and kissed the palm gently.  
  
"Duo..." She was wimpering but, loved his touch against her skin. He leaned forward. His lips touching the tears that came from her eyes. She hadn't noticed. She moved her head until her eyes where looking into his. Her hand was on his shoulder.  
  
"I know Duo. I know," she whispered.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"They tried to get rid of all my memories of the past with you and the others but, my heart wouldn't let it happen. My mind made me remember. Peice by peice until Setsuna helped me remember. You all where like my family. The way a real family should be. Together, helping each other, and always being their for each other even though the quirels you may have. I could never forget it Duo. Never." He kissed her forhead and held her close to him.  
  
"Who's Setsuna?"  
  
"She's the one that saved me from death. She froze time, took me out of the mobile suit, and to another demension where I learned of who I really am."  
  
"Who are you, really?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"That's what I want to show you." He watched her stand up and move over. Something appeared in her hand.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" A bright green light filled the room while he watched in awe. She stood their in a Sailor Senshi suit. Beautiful simply beautiful. She looked like she could do anything in that outfit. The way it fit her body. He felt like he could melt.  
  
"Makoto?" She smiled and nodded. She walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"This is me. Who I really am." He looked at her again.  
  
"Wow." Suddenly, he saw fear fill her eyes as her hand came to her chest. A green ora was going around her. She was fighting something. He heard he plea.  
  
"Please not now," she whispered. He looked to see her eyes just turn purple green. No pupils, no white. Just green. She looked at him.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"I am her true self but, she may try to hide me away yet, I will never give up to take my body over once again. She wanted to tell you who she really was? Well, you shall know then. She is the Goddess of Lightning. Princess of the planet you know as Jupiter. Heir to the Io Kingdom. The protector of the innocent. She fights against evil and will destroy it at any cost. As long as the Queen is safe, she will be safe. You, Duo Maxwell, must stay away from her. I will not let you help her win this battle. You are the only real reason why she's here. Do you know what that reason is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Love. But, I will soon control that as well. Try and help her, then you must parish. Treize is the one whom I will want to stay with. But, she wants to destory him. If you listen, I will make sure that you rule to world with me and everything else in this Universe." She got up and then turned to him.  
  
"I won't help you with your evil deeds. Who are you and what have you done to Makoto?" She smirked an evil smirk.  
  
"Don't worry my boy. She's alright. I am Queen Ulitmica. Ruler of evil and darkness."  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
"Never. I feed off her. Live off her fears. Tear her hopes, and dreams into peices. I will break her down. Use her to my will. Turn her to myside, and once I have enough energy, I will come out and destory this demension. Soon, you will be bowing to me."  
  
"Leave her out of this. If you want to fight, you will have to fight me!" She smirked.  
  
"I want to let you know that she is a strong fighter but, soon that will be gone too!" A laugh came and then disappeared as the light left her and she fell to her knees where she was back into her normal clothes. Her hand on her head. He rushed to her.  
  
"I didn't mean for that to hap---" He placed his finger over her lips and looked at her teary eyes.  
  
"It's alright Makoto. I will stand beside you no matter what. Lets go to bed. It's almost mid-night." She nodded while he picked her up, turned off the light, and then carried her to his room...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, I did as requested. She changed in front of him but, of course, I had to put a twist with it. Hope you like it. Since the weekend is here, I'll be getting more and more out! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
The rays of sun hit her face just right. She was still asleep and he intended to let her rest. He looked at the clock to see it was almost one. He leaned back in his seat and looked around at his nice apartment that he earned. Black leather sofa and chair, cherry wood coffee table that held a vase of flowers on it. Deep red antique carpet over the wooden floor. The the kitchen over to his left with a long bar, and everything that he need. Just down the hall was a little bit over and the door was open to his room where she slept. He looked up at a knock on the door and answered it. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero stood there.  
  
"Hi Duo," smiled Quatre.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you guys here for at least another hour," he said. Trowa nodded.  
  
"We need to talk about new information that Heero has recieved," said Trowa. Duo opened the door and let them in. They took their seats and Duo waited for Heero to speak.  
  
"Well?" Quatre looked at Heero.  
  
"I believe that Makoto---" Heero was interupted by a small female voice.  
  
"Nani?" They all turned to the voice to see Makoto standing there in a large black long sleeved shirt that went to her knees. Her hand was on her head while the sleeve rested at her elbow.  
  
"How could that woman live?" asked Wufei in shock. Duo walked over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" She nodded.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. He looked at the clock.  
  
"One in the afternoon." Her eyes widened.  
  
"I've been asleep for that long?" He nodded.  
  
"You must have needed the rest."  
  
"Could I use your phone?" He nodded.  
  
"Their's one in the bedroom." She nodded and then walked away.  
  
"How long have you been keeping her here?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Since last night."  
  
"Hmmm. That's when I found a strange energy source come and go just like that day when she was considered dead," said Heero pacing around.  
  
"What are you inquiring?" asked Quatre.  
  
"She can't be human---"  
  
"That's impossible!" said Wufei.  
  
"I say we have her explain to us," said Trowa.  
  
"Just leave her alone. It's been three years since she's seen us," said Duo. Heero glared at him.  
  
"You're protecting her," said Heero.  
  
"So? Does it really matter to you that I am? That girl is the best thing that's happened to me and I'm going to let you take her away, try to kill her, or ruin her. Just leave her the hell alone!"  
  
"I think we'd better go," said Quatre. Trowa stopped him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maxwell, are you with us, or against us?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Wufei---" He glared at Quatre and silenced him.  
  
"If you're going to harm her, then I'm against you." Heero nodded. Duo looked out the window to see her in her freshly washed sundress, running.  
  
"Makoto..." He quickly ran out of his apartment after her where Heero and Wufei followed him. By the time he got outside, he saw her running toward the park. Quickly, he went after her.  
  
'No. Not now Makoto. Don't leave me again,' he thought as he quickened his pace. She finally entered the park and ran toward the place where she promised she meet her friends. This time, she was going to leave. Never come back. She knew she would have to do this mission alone. That would mean for her to be extra careful. She stopped at a bench and sat down while she tried to catch her breath. She waited for her friends and then turned at the sound of her name being called.  
  
"Makoto!" It was Duo. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't let her and it was too late. He was already sitting next to her, holding her hands in his. She tried to keep the tears down.  
  
'Why did he have to see me? Why couldn't I have just listened to my mind and went the other way?' she thought. Heero and Wufei stopped to listen.  
  
"Makoto, why are you leaving?" he asked. He colbalt eyes looked into her emerald ones. She looked away and pulled her hands away.  
  
"Stay with your friends Duo. I'm not going to come between you and them. You've known them longer than me. I'm not going to ruin it. Just forget about me and act like I never came Duo. I will be gone soon." He looked at her in shock.  
  
"You just want me to just forget about you Makoto? I would do anything for you at the drop of a hat but, forget about you? I can't. I won't. Don't you understand Makoto? Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" he asked. She put her hands over her ears.  
  
"I don't want to hear you say it Duo. I don't want to hear you say it! It will make things more complicated for me!" He gently pulled her hands away from her ears.  
  
"Makoto, I love you..." She shook her head.  
  
"No you don't! You can't! You musn't! I won't let you!" He could see the tears building up in her eyes with each word.  
  
"Their is nothing you can say that will never stop me from loving you Makoto." His hand gently touched her chin and brought it up. Her tearful eyes looked up at his colbalt ones. They were getting closer and then she felt his lips touch hers gently.  
  
"Duo," she wimpered. She looked into his eyes once more while her heart completely took her over. She kissed him back. Her fingers gently held onto his shirt while the other one was on his shoulder. He pulled her close to him with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Makoto!" She turned to see who it was. Duo kissed her gently, drawing her back in.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered. He shook his head.  
  
"Stay here with me Makoto." She shook her head and gently touched his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but, I have to save this world from being destoryed."  
  
"I'm going with you." She stopped him from getting up.  
  
"No. I don't want to loose you."  
  
"I'll be standing by," said Duo.  
  
"If she takes me over completely, I want you to destroy me." He looked up at her.  
  
"No. I could never do that do you Makoto."  
  
"I'm not asking you Duo, I'm telling you to. If she completely takes me over then, this whole entire universe is going to be controlled by her. Don't worry. I'll do my best to fight it."  
  
"Makoto!" She turned at the sound.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"But---" He finger went over his lips.  
  
"Don't worry about me Duo. I'll have you meet them after this thing is all over." He nodded, kissed her gently, and then stood as he watched her leave. Quatre walked up to Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think Heero and Wufei understand now. Lets get going," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you guys a mile eastward from the base that Treize is on."  
  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Bring you Gundam. If their are any explosions then, we rush in with our Gundams. She's going to do the impossible. Destroy Treize once and for all." Quatre nodded.  
  
"I'll tell the others. See you there." Duo nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'll see you there." With that, he then left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: well that's all for now. 


	7. Chapter 6

Important. I changed from Queen to King. So it's a dude that has taken over Makoto's body. He's the root of all evil and darkness. Thank-you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
MISSION: DESTROY TREIZE  
STATUS: INCOMPLETE  
LOCATION: COMING TOWARD BASE  
MEMBERS: NUMBER UNKNOWN  
  
  
She walked up toward the base. Her fellow senshi were already around the base in various locations. There she stood in her old Lieutenent uniform. The name Kushranada where is should be. Her hair was up in it's usual manner. She stopped at the front where a soldier turned to her and his mouth dropped open. She stood there with a regular look.  
  
"I have come to see my brother." He pressed a button.  
  
"Hold on Miss Kushranada." She nodded and stood there. He picked up a ringing phone.  
  
"I'm not joking sir. Makoto Kushranada is standing right here as we speak. Yes. Come and get her. I'm serious. She's alive as alvie can be. She wants to see her brother. Yes. I'll bring her right in. Yes sir." He came out.  
  
"Please follow me." She nodded and walked right behind him. Her heart was beating faster.  
  
'I can't believe that I'm doing this. Alright. Just calm down. It's not going to be the end of the world Makoto. Just be careful and try to get this over as quick as you can,' she thought to herself. She noticed that people had stopped training and was watching her in disbelief. She knew that they were whispering. Then, he approached. A man that she thought she wouldn't have to see here. Colonel Paul O'Brian. The soldier saluted and then was dismissed. Paul just looked at her as if she was a ghost.  
  
"How did you manage to survive?" he asked. She just kept the same expression. Emotionless.  
  
"I have come to see my brother. May I speak with him Colonel O'Brian?" she asked.  
  
"Just call me Paul Makoto---"  
  
"That is Lieutenent Kushranada Colonel." He sighed as if to get the point that she was just strickly here for buisness and not chatting.  
  
"Right this way Lieutenent Kushranada." She nodded and followed him. They walked toward a large building where they entered through the doors. They went up some carpeted stairs and stopped at a door. He knocked on it to have it be opened by Treize himself.  
  
"Yes Colonel?"  
  
"Lieutenent Kushranada is here to see you," he said. Treize looked at the woman that stood there and smiled.  
  
"Come in Makoto." She nodded and entered where he closed the door after her. His hand touched her cheek and lifted her chin up where he smiled. He looked to see the water in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Makoto?" he asked. She hugged him. Letting her head rest against his chest. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you." He smiled.  
  
"It's alright. I'm here for you now Makoto. Don't worry at all." She smiled gently.  
  
"I want to help you as best as I can. It was stupid of me for running away like that---" He silenced her with his finger.  
  
"No Makoto. I didn't explain things enough for you. You thought I wanted to destroy this world. I don't. All I want to do is make it better for all the people," he said.  
  
'He's just trying to help these people. Why don't I just leave him alone then?' she thought. She hugged him tighter.  
  
"I should have let you explain it better," she said.  
  
"It's alright. We can still held the people. All I need you to do is place that code that you learned in the computer. Then, we'll be able to do as we both want." She nodded and walked with him over to his computer. He took a seat in the chair and she sat on his lap. He typed in the code to get in and all the information. Now, all she needed to do was enter that four digit code. He was waiting for her.  
  
~Do it Makoto. Help him to help all the people in this demension.~ She froze. That woman had taken over her thoughts. She was trying to tell her what to do but, was it right? Her fingers gently went over toward the keyboard.   
  
~Do it! Hurry up and do it!~ She pressed in the numbers 89 and then stopped. She felt his hand on her shoulder. Giving her support. Her fingers went over and pressed the last two numbers. 51. She looked at them. 8951. Where they right? She pressed the enter key and it entered into missle control. She quickly turned to him.  
  
"Missle control?" He nodded.  
  
"This is how I'm going to help them. The colonies are going to be the first to go. Starting with L1." She glared at him.  
  
"How could you. You're going to kill all those people that don't deserve to die?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Unless they give up and surrender to me. Unless that, then they must die. Are you with me, or against me?" he asked. She slapped him.  
  
~Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You have helped me to gain one step closer to taking over this universe!~ He smiled.  
  
"I will give you time to think it over. If you still fight, then you will die. I will make an example of you to all that dares to watch." A man came in.  
  
"Sir, we have a whole bunch of prisoners. They are trespassing. There is at least seven of them. Four women and three men."  
  
"Alright. Take My sister here to her own private cell while you go." She was quickly grabbed and taken away. She didn't give up a fight and went willingly. The door to her cell was closed she just went over to her own corner and sat there with her knees against her chest.  
  
~I want you to see me Makoto. I've lived off of you long enough. You will now see who I really am.~  
  
"I don't care. I am to die anyways." She felt her body walking by it's self over to the middle of the room. A dark light surrounded her as she felt the pain all over her. Like she was being ripped apart. She suddenly fell to the ground while this person took form. She was breathing hard. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him. Dressed in a dark blue, almost black. His hair was black while his eyes where light blue. Mystry was all that you could find in them. His hand touched her chin gently as she shivered from the cold touch.  
  
"I never knew that I would be taking over the body of such a beautiful woman and princess but, that doesn't matter. You've helped me in ways that I could never forget. You were doing it all along and didn't even know it, that's what makes it so beautiful. The hate that you were giving off while fighting yoma's, your hate toward your brother, and sometimes the hate toward yourself helped me grow, get more powerful, and take you over. Peice by peice. Now Makoto, I want you to help me on last time. This is the last thing that I will ever ask of you. I want you to keep yourself alive so that I can have you rule by my side. Could you do that for me?" he asked. She was starting to sway a bit. She tried to push his hand away but, couldn't. She was too weak to even answer. Finally, she just passed out. He caught her and smiled.  
  
"She will do fine." He laid her down on the ground and then disappeared through the wall.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
Duo stood there waiting for anything to happen. He was in his Gundam and waited for any announcements from treize. He had saw her enter with a solem look of promise that she was going to end this now. He smiled and then picked something up. Treize. He was making an annoucement. He stood there.  
  
"People of the colonies, I come to you now as your leader. I will give you two choices now. To stand with me or go against me. Your leaders will make the decision for you. I would like to also tell you that my sister, Makoto Kushranada is alive and well. At this moment, we have her and the code that she held in our grasps. She will of course come and speak a few words of her own in a while. I now leave you and await for your opinions." He froze.  
  
'How could Makoto be giving up like that?' he thought to himself. Quickly, he booted up his Gundam and started toward the base. The others followed him as all war broke loose. They were trying to destroy them. Blowing up areas while alarms where going off everywhere. They started at the eastward side and continued going around until Duo stopped and got out. He got his Gundam in his pocket and then ran toward Treize's area. He entered with his gun drawn. A man was there.  
  
"I told you to leave her alone Duo but, you won't listen will you?" asked King Ulitmica. Duo glared at him.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's safe. You won't need to worry about that." He glared at him.  
  
"Tell me where she is!"  
  
"Duo?" came a soft voice. He turned to her to see her tired, worn out, and looking like she was going to pass out. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her from falling.  
  
"Makoto! Are you alright? I thought that you had given up and was siding with Treize." She held onto him.  
  
"I thought that he was going to make things better for all the people. Now, all he wants to do is make everyone obey him. If they don't, he's going to destroy them with the missles from the code I placed in. I feel so bad."  
  
"Shhhh. It's alright Makoto---"  
  
"Hey Duo, we have all of the other prisioners safe lets get out of here, over and out," said Quatre. He quickly grabbed her up and left King Ulitmica there whom had a smiled on his face. He opened his mobile suit and got in. After he got high enough, all of them threw blast at the base. It exploded like firworks while everything seems to be demolished it just plain rubble. Duo set up the screen to where Makoto could talk into it to inform the colonies of what happened. She sat there.  
  
"People of the colonies and earth, I would like to inform you that your lives are out of danger. Treize Kushranada has been killed along with his base destroyed. Right now, the missles are going to be disarmed. There is nothing to worry about. If you want to thank anyone, thank the Gundam Pilots for destroying the base and saving the lives of innocent people. This is Makoto Kino, over and out." Duo pressed the button to close it.  
  
"Makoto Kino?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Makoto Kino. That's my real name," she smiled. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine now since it is all over." She nodded.  
  
"Finally that it's all over."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well I'm hoping to get this story finished by the end of today or perhaps tomorrow. Thanks for all the support minna. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destroyed. All of the Oz bases, gone. Along with the people, gone. No longer in exsistance. Now, that the mission was over, it was time to leave. Go back to Crystal Tokyo where the Starlights could return home. Back to their princess. Where they belong. Pluto stood awaiting. Everyone stood there. Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya. She didn't want to leave. Be away from all of her other friends. But, where was she needed more? Pluto placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"Makoto, you are to stay here. This is where you were rightfully born and if you leave, this future, and timeline will be destroyed. I can't let that happen. Please stay here Makoto." She nodded and hugged the dark green haired woman.  
  
"Thank-you Setsuna." The woman nodded. She created a portal where all of the others said their good-bye's and then entered. Pluto entered last and smiled.  
  
"Take care Makoto." With that, she entered and then it disappeared. Duo placed his arms around Makoto and smiled.  
  
"Where should we start?" asked Makoto. Duo kissed her neck.  
  
"Perhaps, with us." She turned to him with a smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should, maybe we shouldn't." He kissed her gently.  
  
"We should and I have things planned anyways."  
  
"Oh, you do?" she asked. He nodded. He picked her up and smiled.  
  
"Now we can start our life together Makoto." She pressed her forhead against his.  
  
"Only if nothing else happens." He nodded and then carried her off toward their new home in that peaceful littled town. A place where a couple should live together. Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
An: I know that it's short but, it's good, right? Thanks for all the support throughout writing this everyone and now, I'm off to another fic. 


End file.
